Loving Someone New
by Tiana Koopa
Summary: Lemmy meets a girl one day and they become friends. They soon realize how they really feel about each other. Bad summary and story sorry.


**Here's a new story! I hope this story is ok.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Yasmine**

* * *

In the Mushroom Kingdom, a girl was sitting on a bench crying. She got rejected by a guy she was interested in a few days ago. She knew he had a girlfriend, but still tried to steal him from her. The girl sighed and stared at the ground.

"Why did I even try? Even if he wasn't with her, he still wouldn't be with me." She began to cry again.

"I should just give up."

* * *

A group of Koopas were in the Mushroom Kingdom. They were heading to Princess Peach's castle to kidnap her. One of the Koopas sighed as they were getting closer to the castle.

"Why does King Dad have to kidnap the princess now? I wanted to practice my new circus tricks." He noticed a girl sitting alone away from the castle.

 _"I've never seen her before."_ He thought. While the others were going to the castle, he walked away without anyone noticing.

* * *

The girl wiped her tears and sighed. She looked up when she felt someone tap her. It was a Koopa.

"Are you ok?" The Koopa asked. The girl looked at him. He was short, had a multicolored Mohawk, and was balancing on a yellow ball.

"Oh..I'm fine." The girl said.

"But you're crying." The Koopa replied. The girl sighed.

"I don't think you wanna hear about my problems. It's stupid anyways." The girl sighed again.

"You look like you need cheering up." The Koopa said. He got off of his ball and sat next to her.

"I'm Lemmy. What's your name?" He asked.

"I'm Yasmine." She replied. Lemmy smiled at her.

"Hey, what are you doing in the Mushroom Kingdom anyways? Not everyone likes Koopas around here." Yasmine said.

"My dad wanted to kidnap the princess today." Lemmy sighed. Yasmine gasped, realizing who he was.

"You're one of Bowser's kids?!" She said.

"Yep!" Lemmy replied.

"So you're related to...him." Yasmine sighed.

"Who?" Lemmy asked, confused. Yasmine sighed again.

"...Ludwig." Yasmine said. Lemmy stared at her. She looked like she was going to cry again. Lemmy then thought for a moment.

"Hey, you wanna hang out?" He asked. Yasmine looked at him.

"But, shouldn't you be helping Bowser?" She asked.

"I can help them next time." Lemmy said.

"...You really wanna hang out with me?" Yasmine asked. Lemmy nodded.

"Alright." Yasmine smiled. She watched as he hopped on his ball and followed him.

 _"He doesn't seem so bad."_

* * *

Yasmine watched as Lemmy was doing some tricks on his ball. They were in the room where the Koopalings usually hang out. The two have been seeing each other a lot and became friends. Lemmy hopped off of the ball and walked towards Yasmine.

"Hey Yasmine, you wanna learn how to balance on a ball like me?" He asked.

"Uh, I dunno..." Yasmine replied.

"Don't worry. I'll help ya." Lemmy said.

"Ok." Lemmy grabbed a ball and sat it in front of Yasmine's feet.

"First put one foot on the ball and then the other." Lemmy said and demonstrated for her.

"Ok..." Yasmine said and copied Lemmy.

"Now just try to stand up slowly." Lemmy said as he stood up. Yasmine did the same. She held her arms out to the side to try to keep her balance.

"You're doing great!" Lemmy said.

"Really?" Yasmine said. Pretty soon she began to lose her balance.

"Woah! H-Help!" Yasmine screamed. Before she could fall, Lemmy grabbed her hands and helped her.

"Thanks." Yasmine said. They stared at each other for a moment, making Lemmy blush.

"Um, maybe you can try again next time." Lemmy said.

* * *

Lemmy liked being around Yasmine and making her smile. Whenever she was upset, he showed her some of his tricks or made her laugh. Whenever he was around her lately, he'd blush and his heart would start racing. He noticed this and wondered why it happened.

"Maybe I... really like her."

* * *

Yasmine noticed she's been feeling different when she's around Lemmy. She noticed she's happier being around him and her heart beats faster.

 _"Is it...a crush?"_ She thought. She sighed.

"I doubt he feels the same."

* * *

One day Lemmy and Yasmine were in the castle playing a game. When they were finished they decided to talk for awhile.

 _"Maybe I should tell her."_ Lemmy thought. He looked at her.

"Yasmine?" He said.

"Yeah Lemmy?" She replied.

"Can I tell you something?" Lemmy asked.

"Sure." Yasmine smiled. Lemmy took a deep breath.

"I really like you Yasmine." Lemmy said, blushing. Yasmine stared at him.

"...Really?" She asked. Lemmy nodded. They were silent for a moment until Lemmy spoke again.

"I know you like Ludwig but-"

"I don't like him anymore." She said.

"Really?" Lemmy asked.

"Yeah. I actually...like you too." Yasmine replied.

"You do?" Lemmy asked. Yasmine nodded. They were silent again.

"Yasmine, would you like to be my..girlfriend?" Lemmy asked, blushing even more. Yasmine stared at him.

"Lemmy...yes, I would." Yasmine smiled. She hugged him and kissed his cheek. Lemmy smiled and hugged her.

* * *

 **The story isn't good I know. It's rushed. I've been working on this for a couple hours and now it's almost 1:30 am.**

 **Btw,** **Yasmine is an old fan character I made but I've never written or drawn her except her bio (I'm gonna update it soon).**


End file.
